broforcefandomcom-20200225-history
Enemies And Allies
Terrorists (Seyed) Oli Driver An Oli Driver '''is the Jeep driver in the first level. If you shoot the jeep that puts you into the level down, on the first level, a Hooded man jumps out and tries to stab you with a knife. His name, as revealed by Devolver, is Oli. Regular Mook A '''Regular Mook is the standard opponent. Toting an assault rifle, he'll lay down fire when he detects a bro until one of them dies. He can be parachuted and can spawn from a Mook Door. Despite their low rate of fire, they are one of the more common source of deaths for anyone who does not pay attention to the "!" symbol. Suicide Mook The Suicide Mook will search for bros, charge them and detonate. This can be a game changer in tight quarters. You're best to knock these mooks back from a distance. They will detonate shortly after they are dead. He can be parachuted and can spawn from a Mook Door. Riot Shield Mook A Riot Shield Mook hides behind his riot shield that can withstand all primary attacks. A melee attack tosses the shield away, and his lack of other weapons makes him totally vulnerable to other attacks. NATHAN ASTRO Nathan is a legend that attacks you when you rape him. Scout Mook A Scout Mook looks for bros and after detecting one, runs around alerting other hostile units of their presence. Any unit he passes will walk toward a bro, and suicide mooks will be lit. Attack Dog An attack dog is a close range opponent that moves quickly and jumps onto nearby bros. Its attack kills instantly. If it finds a bro or enemy corpse, it will feed on it and become a bigger and stronger version, called Super-Size-Me Dog. This bigger dog can take more damage. Armored Mook (AKA Robot Suit) An Armored Mook is nearly impervious to all attacks and shoots very dangerous flurries of bullets. His only weakness is a fall of three or more blocks. Bros can jump on him. After his death, bros can ride in its armor (Entered using the melee button): his fuel will deplete from jumping, and he can fly (something the mook never does). Fuel can be replenished with ammo crates. The Armored Mook can also be self-destructed using the special attack button to do moderate damage to the terrain and surrounding mooks. It will also explode when it has taken too much damage from falling and explosions. Being hit simultaneously by two Armored Mooks' fire will cause your bro to jump out and likely die. In the full release, you can eject the mook out of the suit (by pressing melee when you're standing on it) defeating it instantly. Fuck A Grenadier Mook will toss grenades in a bro's direction, and also drop one when they die. Each time one of their corpses is hit, a grenade is dropped from it. His grenades can be thrown back by pressing the melee attack near them. Shit A Bazooka Mook will launch destroyable rockets to bros. Their rockets are heat seeking, making them very dangerous. Ninja Mook A Ninja Mook is an opponent who hides until a bro gets close enough. It can be hidden by a Foreground Bush Doodad. Jetpack Mook A Jetpack Mook is an opponent who hovers above, seeing a bro. Upon death its corpse acts like a Propane Tank going to the direction he's facing before exploding. Aliens Alien Egg An Alien Egg '''spawns a Facehugger if it is touched or stepped on. Eggs can be destroyed before they hatch. They can be found on floors, walls, and ceilings. Alien Bomb Oval-shaped cocoons that release lethal acid drops when a Bro pass under them. If destroyed, they explode in a huge acid blast. They may be screecher eggs. Facehugger A '''Facehugger '''is a small, crawling form of the alien. It crawls on floors, ceilings, and walls, seeking a bro or mook. When the facehugger finds one, it latches onto the face and kills the bro or mook. After a few moments, an alien hatches from the host body. To prevent this, a bro must destroy the body before the alien hatches. Screecher A stout beetle-like alien which can roll up into a fast ball and detonates when a Bro is near or runs out of time, spraying acid everywhere. Spine An enormous needle similar to a backbone, these things hide in infested terrain and shoot up to impale nearby Bros. Xenomorph An '''Xenomorph is a large, quadrupedal alien that hunts for bros and mooks. They move quickly and spawn from unseen parts of the map. When a xenomorph is killed, it splashes acidic blood. This blood does not hurt the bro, but it does dissolve parts of the ground. Demons Undead Mook Regular Mooks possessed by an evil spirit, they revive continuously unless gibbed, decapitated, eviscerated, impaled or shot in a chest with a silenced pistol. Engorged Mook Mooks swollen like living bombs by an evil spirit, they self destruct in a powerful bloody explosion to kill a Bro. Spawned engorged mooks cannot move since their arm and legs are too small, but they are thrown around with demonic spells. Others are mobile and can use their legs. Upon reaching the ledge, they tend to make a small jump. Summoner Sorcerers who wear dark hooded robes, they quickly summon Engorged Mooks and toss them like grenades. Lost Souls Weak but dangerous foes, these disembodied skulls dive bomb like missiles when they spot a Bro. Hellhound Warped canine monsters with a gaping maw instead of a snout, they acquire the ability to rapidly spawn clones of themselves after have eaten a corpse. Flayed Body Similar to the victims of Brodator's melee attack, these enemies pursue the Bros and latch to them at contact. They doesn't make any harm but hinder some movements. They can be thrown away by holding the melee button. Boomer Executioner Allies Villager Men and women hurt by the Mook Army, they can fight for the Bros if given a weapon (melee button). Golem Strange bald humanoids crucified by the Demons, they can help the Bros like Villagers. When killed, their mouth is left agape with their tongue dangling. Critters Pig Animals that will explode in a burst of bacon slices if killed with an explosive. If you current bro's melee attack is a knife, you can fly by spam-clicking melee. Seagull White birds common in the sky and forests. Crow Dark birds found where Demons thrive. Worm A mutated earthworm found near alien Hives, it create a puddle of green goo if squashed. Maggot Revolting gray worms that swarm in Demon territory and come out the neck stump of decapitated Undead Mooks.